Stop the Press
by jacksc01
Summary: Someone is not keen on Kara knowing what they are up to and make plans to stop her from investigating further.


**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER:**  
SuperGirl/Kara, Alex, Eliza, Maggie, J'onn, and all other characters who have appeared in the series SuperGirl, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of the CW. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

 **HURT/COMFORT WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**  
This story may be best classified as a Hurt/Comfort Story involving the characters SuperGirl/Kara and Alex, Eliza, Maggie, J'onn and other characters from the TV show. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of issue may wish to read something other than this story.

 **Description** : Someone is not keen on Kara knowing what they are up to and make plans to stop her from investigating further.

 **Fiction T**

 **Chapter One**

Alex, J'onn and Winn stood around the DEO main circular desk discussing the capture of a Fort Rozz prisoner going by the name of Flint that ended up with SuperGirl blowing out her powers. J'onn drummed the pencil on the table, "where's Supergirl?" he asked impatiently as he turned to face Alex.

"I know she's been working on a news story all day J'onn, but I did tell her that we were meeting here at 7:00 PM" Alex responded while glancing down at her watch. "She's definitely late" Winn pointed out with a grin. Alex just gave Winn a sharp glance. "But late can be a good thing" Winn sheepishly added trying to get back into Alex's good graces.

Mon-El and James came through the door. "Okay you can start the meeting, we're here now" Mon-El said laughing. "Yeah, like they were really waiting for us" James said taking off his Guardian helmet. Alex looked down at her phone and was about to place a call to Kara when Kara's name came up accompanied by ringing.

"Okay Kara – this better be good – you're late." Alex heard silence on the other end. "Kara, are you there?" "Aaa – Alex, can…can you hear me?" Kara's voice was shaking and at an abnormally high pitch. Alex straightened up quickly clinching the phone tighter in her hand. "Kara? Kara what's wrong?"

J'onn looked at Alex's worried expression which seemed to increase as the phone conversation progressed. Alex switched her phone to speaker. "There's been a car accident….this truck came….came from out of nowhere….Alex...I'm so… tired, could you come and get me?...there's…there's metal all around and I'm stuck behind this steering wheel and it hurts…"

Kara's voice sounded so small and weak. Alex took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and voice. "Kara where are you?" "Ahhh!…Alex I don't know…..can't you use the tracker? I…I don't know where I am." Winn had already found the location handing it over to Alex.

"Kara, honey listen to me, we're coming but I need you to hold on till we get there – can you do that for me?" Also realizing that it was important that Kara tried to remain conscious Alex quickly added, "… and keep talking to me." Alex was met with silence.

Alex's concern grew, she tried again, "listen Kara, is there any fire near you?" "No…no at least not from what I can…can see….hey Alex?" "Yes Kara?" Alex replied nervously. "Blowing out your powers not only sucks but it hurts." Part of Alex found relief in that statement that Kara still had a slight sense of humor while the other part of her felt the pain that her sister's voice was imparting.

"Kara, can you tell me what hurts? "Yeah...my leg is doing some ser…serious hurting, my head hurts and it hurts really really bad when…when I breathe." "Just try to keep her talking Alex" J'onn instructed as all four of them hopped into a van. "Kara?" "Yeah Alex." "Who else is there with you?"

"No one, the truck that hit me...is…is gone. It's quiet here….listen Alex, did you hear me, it hurts too bad to breathe and I've got to breathe to talk, so…." "Listen to me Kara, we're almost to your location….Kara?...Kara?" Alex gave J'onn a worried look.

 **Chapter Two**

J'onn pressed his foot on the accelerator harder till finally in the distance they could see a car turned over on its side. Barely stopping the van J'onn jumped out followed by Alex on his heels. As they got closer to the accident, they saw Kara in her car with her head resting up against the cracked side window and the front of the car almost totally a mush of metal.

MonEl went to the back of the car and J'onn to the front and eased the car down so that all four wheels were back on the ground. Looking in the car Alex saw her semi-conscious sister with her chin now resting on the top of the steering wheel which was holding her in place. Guardian pulled at the door which opened allowing Alex inside the compartment.

"Kara?" Alex called trying to make sure her sister was still with her. Placing both hands on Kara and gently moving her back as much as she could from the steering wheel which was pressing against her ribs, Alex quickly scanned over Kara for injuries.

"Kara?" "Al…Alex I'm so tired, can we go home now?" Alex in that special tone only used for Kara softly responded "Kara – you need to stay awake until we get you back to the DEO." Kara started to become agitated, "Wanna go home Alex…now!" Alex tried to hide her concern that Kara had severe internal injuries, "I know sweetheart but not tonight – tonight you go to the DEO. Let's first get you out of this car."

Alex stepped out of the way as J'onn gently pulled away the steering wheel. Kara whimpered, clenched her teeth while grabbing at her ribs. Looking down at the pedal J'onn could see Kara's right leg was visibly broken. He pointed it out to Alex who by this time had slightly pulled up Kara's shirt and lightly touched and inspected the bruised area over the ribs.

J'onn looked at Kara and in a fatherly voice explained "Kara, your leg is definitely broken and the skin over those ribs indicates bruising or broken ribs, moving you out of this car is going to be painful." Kara just nodded her head yes while still trying to keep her eyes open and fixed on Alex. James entered the car from the passenger side and gently tried to hold Kara's leg still to prevent it from moving during the extraction from the car.

"Just keep focused on me Kara" Alex kept saying trying to help her sister through the pain. Alex could hear J'onn's soft voice, "okay Kara here it goes, you ready?" "Yes" came a soft, weak and scared reply. J'onn continued, "okay guys, gently on the count of three, let's get our girl out of here."

As they pulled Kara felt the pain in her ribs start to burn and even though James was holding her leg steady, it felt like it was being ripped in pieces. Kara tried not to scream but couldn't suppress her only way of indicating the pain was too much. Tears welled up in Alex's eyes as she heard Kara's screams as they tried as quickly and as gently as they could to extract her from the wreck.

Finally, Kara begged them to stop. J'onn complied and in a soft voice whispered in Kara's ear, "Kara, you're only prolonging the pain, let me do this without stopping and get you out of here." Kara let out two short breaths which caused her ribs to ache even more, unable to voice an answer to J'onn she nodded her head yes.

J'onn proceeded with pulling her from the vehicle. James who had tried to keep Kara's leg as still as possible by climbing through from the passenger side to the driver side during the extraction kept hold of the leg trying to keep Kara free from unnecessary pain.

Gently they placed Kara on the ground. Alex let out a gentle sob as she saw Kara shaking and taking only short quick breaths from her ribs hurting. Kara started digging her fingers into the dirt trying to ease her pain from the broken limb and painful ribs.

Alex placed her hand on top of Kara's stopping that hand from digging into the ground. "Kara honey, I know you're hurting but that leg has to be set." Kara started nodding her head no, she was sick of the pain and just wanted her powers to come back.

"Please Alex, can't…can't we just wait till my powers return?" Alex gently rubbed the top of Kara's hair, "no sweetheart, that bone has to be stabilized before we can move you and in the correct position when your powers return so that it heals properly. I need to get some supplies out the van, I'll be right back." Kara nodded as tears continued running from her eyes.

Alex quickly walked over to the van to retrieve the medical supplies she would need to set the leg and gave instructions to J'onn and James to hold Kara down. "What can I do?" MonEl asked. "You can hold her hand and divert her attention."

Walking back over to Kara, Alex knelt beside her sister and could already see Kara still shaking but couldn't be sure if it was from the chill in the air, the pain in the ribs or from her knowing about the pain coming from the leg about to be set. J'onn grabbed his jacket from the van and placed it over Kara while Alex proceeded to unwrap the splints.

J'onn and James then took their places with hands on Kara to hold her down. MonEl took hold of Kara's hand. Alex took her finger and lightly stroked Kara's cheek, "Sweetheart, I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt." Kara nodded her head, clinched her teeth as Alex watched her breathing become rapid in anticipation of the pain.

"Hey, hey calm down Kara, I'm going to be as gentle as I can. You let me know when you're ready – I promise no surprises." "You…you promise… not till I say so?" Alex nodded yes then looked at her sister waiting for her to give the okay. Several minutes passed, Kara looked at Alex with a pleading look, then with resignation nodded her head yes.

Placing her hands over the broken limb, Alex went about setting the leg. Pain encompassed Kara's leg while her free hand hit at the ground as she tried unsuccessfully to move away from Alex and what she was doing to her leg. Alex felt more than one break in the leg and continued to work setting it.

"Please…please…please Alex stop, please!" Trying not to scream but being unsuccessful she sobbed until Alex was finally finished. Kara noticed that she still wasn't able to move and MonEl still had her hand. From the side of her eye she saw Alex with a syringe in hand.

"What's…with that needle?" "Just giving you something for the pain Kara, I promise this will be quick." Kara flinched and tensed as Alex proceeded to inject the morphine into her thigh. "That's it Kara – it's all over sweetheart, you did good." Kara nodded her head as Alex kissed her forehead.

Since the leg needed to be in a straight position as not to undo the work Alex had just done, J'onn flying Kara back to base was out. So the team awaited the arrival of the Medical unit. Alex kept hold of Kara's hand as they waited. Upon its arrival, Alex stood by the back entrance as she watched the stretcher that carried Kara be loaded onto the vehicle.

Taking a seat on the side of the stretcher, Alex brushed hair out of Kara's face, "Kara, how do you feel?" Kara was beginning to feel the effects of the morphine in easing her pain. She turned and gave Alex a slight smile, "My leg Alex, can I cut it off until my powers come back?" Alex grinned, relieved that Kara was starting to feel some relief at least enough to say what Alex hoped was a joke.

Kara continued, "my ribs still hurt Alex…how long do you think it will be before my powers come back?" "Soon I would think with the emitters, however, remember Kara, we always have the compound that Mom and Dad invented which would give you back your powers much sooner." Kara was silent for a minute. "No, that injection is so painful, my preference at least for now would be to wait. I've had enough pain for one day."

As the pain continued to ease and trying to keep her mind off the accident, Kara continued to ask, "Weren't you suppose to meet Maggie right after tonight's meeting and go out for dinner?" "Yeah but this was a little bit more important" Alex said as she continued to rub Kara's shoulder.

Kara closed her eyes tightly in pain. Alex's concern grew, "What's wrong Kara?" "Still hurts when I move or breathe too hard." "We'll take a closer look at those ribs when we get back to base. Kara, did you see who was driving the truck that hit you?"

"No not really – but I'm sure he must have known me, he crossed over on the road and came right for me….say, won't Maggie be angry that you cancelled tonight?" "No Kara – don't worry about the plans that Maggie and I made, you've got enough to think about." Kara responded with tiredness evident in her voice, "once the leg heals I…I should be good, right?"

Alex's look became very serious, "it's not just your leg Kara. I'm hoping you didn't break any ribs and not sure what is causing your headache – when we get you back to base, we are checking to make sure there were no other injuries." "Yeah Yeah Yeah" Kara responded with a tired slur in her voice.

Alex took hold of Kara's hand and addressed her in a soft but firm voice, "listen to me Kara, this accident was serious – you could have been killed. You do not have your powers which mean that you definitely could have internal injuries that we just can't see so I have to warn you now little sister, YES we are going to do a complete physical and YES, there will be needles and YES, you will undergo all tests….it's for your own good and I don't want to hear any arguing about it."

 **Chapter Three**

Pulling into the entrance, the stretcher was unloaded. Alex kept hold of Kara's hand as she was taken into the awaiting medical team. Alex looked down at her sister as they lifted her from the stretcher and placed her on the bed.

"Kind of quiet aren't you?" Alex asked her sister. "What's the point, you already freely submitted me over to the medical team and have made it quite clear that I'm to give them no trouble." Alex grinned, "Hmmm, if I had known all those other times in the past that was all it took to get you to cooperate with the medical staff, I would have given you that pre-arrival speech a long time ago."

Dr. Hamilton appeared with needle in hand for blood test. Suddenly Kara's hand tightened around Alex's hand. "Lex, I really don't like needles." "I know sweetheart but sometimes they really are necessary." Kara nodded her head as the team proceeded to start their evaluation. Alex stayed with Kara throughout the evaluation until she fell asleep.

Several hours later Maggie met Alex by the outside door of the medical unit. Alex sat with a cup of coffee in hand anxiously awaiting the results of Kara's tests. "Hey Mags, are you finished for the day?" Maggie rubbed Alex's shoulder, "yeah I am, how's little Danvers doing?" "She had several cracked ribs and the broken leg - just waiting for the results from the tests to make sure she has no additional internal injuries."

Maggie nodded her head and noticed a far-away look in Alex's eyes. "There is something on your mind you're not telling me." Alex glanced over at Maggie giving her a warm smile. "You read me like a book Mags. I'm just worried about who went out of their way to try and kill my sister. Is it because of a story she was working on or is it because she's SuperGirl. If it's the latter, then that person knows that Kara and SuperGirl are one and that SuperGirl was without her powers." Maggie nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah Alex your logic makes sense and I can understand your concern….but that's not everything on your mind, c'mon tell me what else you're thinking about?" "Nothing." "C'mon – don't give me that Danvers – I know you – something else is on your mind."

Alex smiled… "okay, you're right, it's not only that Mags. It's that everytime I see Kara the happy bubbly reporter who digs until she gets what's she's after in a story and Kara in her SuperGirl outfit going out to face danger and flying and doing everything that she does with the tremendous strength and power that is within her being, I feel so proud….so proud to be her big sister. Did you know Mags that I taught her how to fight? Yeah, me, I taught SuperGirl how to fight."

Alex continued, "Maggie…people love her and stand in awe of her – she's faster than a speeding bullet, kind and heroic and has a heart of gold - and here I am her sister, I know everything about her and best part…, you know Maggie, the best part is that I get to be with her when she's happy and laughing, feeling down or crying or in trouble or in pain. Me….Alex, her big sister and best friend."

Turning to Maggie with tears in her eyes, Alex continued "…and I get to wondering, how did I get so lucky? Then something like tonight happens and I realize that in one split second I could lose all that Maggie. I love her so much, my heart would break Mags if she….if she…tonight, I could have lost my little baby sister and I think of that every time she goes out there and tries to save someone."

Maggie gave Alex a long hug. "Have you told her that lately?" "Of course not – wouldn't want her head to swell" Alex slightly smiled as she wiped the tears that were running down her face. "Yeah Alex, but not sure you know that her heart can ache." Alex looked intently at Maggie, "What do you mean?"

"I don't think Kara really knows just how much you still love her. I think she feels you replaced her when you started dating me." "Did she tell you that?" "Not directly Alex, but having been a loner a lot in my life, I know the look. The look that comes when you feel you are losing someone you love. I've seen that look on your sister."

Maggie continued, "I think maybe you two need some time together to make sure Kara knows that no matter what happens and no matter who else you may love, that bond between the two of you is sealed and unbreakable." Alex drew Maggie closer, "I love you Mags." "Love you too. Now what are you going to do about your sister?" "Don't you have a police seminar that you're going to next week?" "Yeah I do." "Then that gives me an idea."

 **Chapter Four**

Alex was relieved to hear that no other internal injuries besides the broken ribs and leg had been sustained and that Kara's powers had started to return and the bone in the leg was healing back nicely as well as the ribs. Several hours passed and Alex approached Kara's bed.

"Kar, how are you feeling?" Kara looked up at Alex with puppy dog eyes, "Alex, I know you said not to give the med staff any trouble and I've really tried to do what you asked…but I'm almost healed and I really want to go back to my apartment and get out of here." Alex laughed, "good to see you back to your ole self again." Alex sat on Kara's bed and put her arm around her sister's shoulder"….listen, Maggie will be gone for several days on a seminar. You and I have been working pretty hard and I was thinking of taking a few days off and going to see mom."

"Is everything okay Alex?" "Yeah sure, everything is fine, anyway I was kind of hoping that you would go with me and we could do some sister bonding." Kara looked surprisingly at her sister. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" "No, nothing's wrong – I just think we could use some time together and I think mom would be much happier to see us both." "Sure Alex, I'd love to go."

"Good then" Alex said, "let's leave Friday morning – that gives you time to pack enough for four days and I'll pick you up and we'll drive there." Kara smiled then asked "Wait Alex, shouldn't we call mom to let her know we're coming?" "Already called her and told her we were coming." "...but how did you know I would say yes?" Kara asked. "Because I think deep down inside you also want us to spend time together." "Yeah…you're right….I do."

 **Chapter Five**

" _On the road again, just can't wait to get on the road again. The life I love is making music with my friends and I can't wait to get on the road again_." Kara and Alex laughed as their singing filled the car with the windows down and traveling straight through on the expressways and country roads.

"Wow Alex, haven't felt like this in a long time." "I know, neither have I" Alex said with a wide grin. In the distance they could see the home they grew up in and the grin on both of their faces widened. Alex pulled up and parked behind her mom's car in the driveway. Before they could get out of the car Eliza was running down towards the driveway to greet them. Wrapping her arms around both of them at the same time the two young women accompanied their mom into the house which smelled like chocolate pecan pie.

Kara sat on the bed in her room. Eliza hadn't changed either of their rooms but had kept them both the same as they were when they were still living there. Kara started thinking about her first days on earth and then some of her earlier memories of when she came to live with the Danvers, when she became a Danvers.

Eliza had been standing in her doorway for several minutes but Kara never noticed, so lost in her memories, both happy and sad. Eliza approached her daughter and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Happy to be home sweetie?" Looking at Eliza with those bright blue eyes, Kara nodded her head yes. "You hungry?" Kara smiled, "always!" "Well come follow me then because I have fixed you and Alex a tasty homemade meal."

Still looking at Eliza, Kara suddenly wrapped her arms around her being careful not to squeeze to hard. "I love you mom – I know I don't say it often enough but I hope you know that always." Eliza squeezed her youngest even harder and kissed Kara's forehead, "I love you too sweetheart."

After dinner, Alex and Kara fussed over who would wash and who would dry the dishes while Eliza just sat back in a chair so happy to have her girls back home with her. "Mom, I am impressed with your lab here at the house – it is more impressive then when I last saw it." "Thank you Alex, with more visitors from different worlds, the information base keeps growing and I try to keep up on that new knowledge. Also, with all the trouble you two are constantly getting yourselves into, I never know when I may be needed to bring my knowledge to the DEO."

Kara smiled, "we don't get into that much trouble mom." Alex laughed, "Yes we do." After the dishes were finished Alex, Kara and Eliza sat and talked for several more hours until they all could barely keep their eyes opened. Each retreating into their rooms and each showering and changing into pajamas and closing their eyes for the night.

Hours into the night, Eliza suddenly opened her eyes thinking she heard a noise. Laying still in the bed she waited and listened….there it was again. The sound was coming from Kara's room. Placing her bathrobe and slippers on she walked over to Kara's door and listened and heard crying. She softly knocked on her daughter's door, "Kara, are you okay?" She heard a whisper of a voice say "yes."

Eliza cracked the door to Kara's room and saw a sobbing Kara sitting on the bed who had the look of the lonely little girl she had taken in so long ago. Eliza ran over to Kara and gave her a hug, "sweetheart, what's wrong? Does something hurt?" Kara tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but they just kept being replaced by new ones. "No, I'm okay mom….sorry if I woke you."

"Kara, what's wrong?" "Just a bad dream, like the ones I use to have when I first came to earth." "Oh sweetie, you still get those dreams?" "Yeah, at times." "What can I do for you?" Kara looked up at Eliza. "Do you think I could just have a hug?" "Oh sweetheart, of course you can have a hug." Eliza stroked Kara's hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"There is a lullaby I use to sing to you to help you sleep how about I sing it to you tonight." "Would you?" Eliza with her arms still around Kara started to sing the lullaby – soon Kara's eyes closed. Once Eliza was sure her youngest was asleep, she laid Kara back down on her pillow and replaced the cover over her. She sat in the chair next to Kara's bed for another hour to make sure she didn't awake again from another nightmare….but Kara managed to sleep through the rest of the night.

 **Chapter Six**

Kara was up early the next morning but was happy and surprised to see that upon entering the kitchen there was bacon, eggs and pancakes with coffee and orange juice on the table. Eliza was humming a tune and smiled as Kara entered.

"You doing okay this morning sweetie." "Yeah mom, thanks to you I am." Alex entered, "is there something I'm missing?" Kara blushed, "I had a bad dream last night and mom rescued me from it." Alex looked at her sister with understanding and concern – no need to be embarrassed Kar, we all get bad dreams at times – glad mom was able to help." Alex and Eliza gave each other a silent nod both sad that Kara's nightmares still persisted to this day. "Let's eat!" Kara said as she grabbed a chair and quickly sat down. Eliza was still amazed at how much Kara could eat.

"Breakfast was fantastic mom – think I'll go for a jog and run it off so I have room for lunch and perhaps something sweet that you might decide to make today?" Alex laughed, "Kara do you ever stop thinking about food?" "I will definitely make something sweet for you Kara, I promise" Kara smiled, "thanks mom. Hey Alex do you want to come jogging with me?" "I'll join you a little later sis, I promised mom I would take a quick look at one of her experiments." "Okay – see you on the jogging path then."

Kara had been on the trail for about forty-five minutes when she saw Alex approaching trying to catch up with her. "Hey speedy" Alex grinned as she approached Kara. "Hey yourself, glad you finally decided to take me up on my offer. Did you and mom have a good discussion on the experiment she wanted you to see?" "Yeah" Alex replied slightly out of breath, "Yeah we did."

"Thanks Alex for suggesting we come up here, I'm really happy we did." "Yeah, me too", Alex said in between her munching as she placed another jelly bean in her mouth. "Hey, before you judge me Kara, they're good for energy." "Hey, before you guess what I'm going to say….I want some, how about sharing?"

Alex laughed, "I thought you'd want some" as she pulled out another pack and handed them to Kara…"c'mon, I'll race you up to the clearing." Kara grinned, "you sure?" "Yeah, baby sister, I'm sure." As they raced to the clearing Alex stopped "Darn – I forgot I promised to call Hank this morning and my phone is back at the house." "Go on back Alex and call Hank – I'm going to stay out here a little more and then I'll join you back at home."

Alex nodded and ran back off towards home. After about an hour Kara returned back to the house to find Alex and Eliza talking. After showering and changing clothes, Kara joined them in the living room area. "Did you check in with Hank?" "Of course Alex stated – always do."

Eliza joined into the conversation – "did you have a good run sweetheart?" "Yeah but you know, all I could smell was pizza for some reason and that got me thinking, how about pizza for lunch?" Alex and Eliza just looked and laughed at Kara's never ending appetite.

"Hey sis" Alex said as she gave Kara a dinner dish to dry, "tomorrow, I'd really like for us to spend some time talking." Kara warmly smiled at her sister "Yeah, I'd really like that." "Good, then let's plan to spend tomorrow together talking." "Sounds like a plan to me" Kara said as she placed the last dish into the cabinet.

Again that night they sat around talking as a family. They talked for hours til it was time to go to bed. Eliza kissed both of her daughters good night. Kara had such a peaceful day and slept through the night uneventful.

 **Chapter Seven**

Both Alex and Kara woke up to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. Both showered, dressed and raced to see who could get down the steps first. Alex managed to get down the stairs before Kara and laughing turned to walk into the kitchen when she heard a noise and saw Kara falling down the steps. "Kara!" Alex ran and stopped her sister before she hit the landing.

Eliza rushed out the kitchen and saw Alex helping Kara up. "Kara! Are you okay – what in the world happened?" Alex had Kara sitting upright on the bottom step – "Kara, you okay?" Kara looked at both Alex and Eliza. "Yeah – guessed I tripped – got to learn to be more careful." Then noticing the concern look on both Alex and Eliza's faces, Kara continued with a chuckle, "guess I was concentrating too hard on the smell of food and not enough on my feet."

Alex helped Kara up and made her sister walk in front of her so she could keep an eye on her as she approached the kitchen. Kara sat down and after eating two pancakes found she was no longer hungry.

Alex's concern grew, "Kara are you sure you're okay?" Kara looked up from her plate and a frown came across her face. "No….to be truthful, I'm not feeling so good." Eliza and Alex both jumped up from the table and were at Kara's side – both alarmed that someone who doesn't get sick was clearly not well.

Alex saw tears forming in Kara's eyes. "Kara honey, can you describe what's wrong?" "My head hurts and…and I 'm having a hard time focusing… I just don't feel well Alex." Eliza gave Kara her hand, "squeeze my hand Kara as hard as you can." Kara gave Eliza's hand a weak squeeze. "Sweetie, can you try to squeeze a little harder?"

"I…I don't think I have my powers right now. Guys I really don't feel good, would it be okay if I laid back down?" Alex and Eliza each stood on one side of Kara and helped her back up the steps to her bedroom. Helping her back on the bed and making sure she was comfortable and back under the covers, Kara closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sickly feeling taking over her body.

Alex looked at her mom "what do you think is wrong?" "Don't know – do me a favor and get me the thermometer out the bathroom." Kara laid there with the thermometer in her mouth and her eyes closed due to experiencing dizziness when she would open them. Eliza read the temperature reading. "Kara honey, Alex and I will be right back. Just try to rest." Alex and Eliza walked out the room.

"Well mom – how was her temperature?" "High, very high even for Kara." Alex ran her hand through her hair, "I don't get it, she was fine and now her powers are gone and she has a fever….what worries me is that it's not like we can just take her to the nearest hospital around here."

"That doesn't worry me Alex, your father and I always made sure that we had everything that would be needed in the way of treating Kara – the problem is, I don't know what's wrong. One thing, with her powers out, we can begin by blood testing."

"Mom, she looked so bad at the table and even worse by the time we got her in bed." "True Alex, but no one knows more about kryptonian physiology then the both of our minds put together – she's in good hands, let's start with the blood test. C'mon let's get a kit from the lab and get back to her room, I don't want to leave her alone too long."

Upon walking in Kara's room Alex noticed a frown on Kara's face. Quickly approaching Kara's bed, Alex bent over her sister, "Kara – is something else wrong?" Eliza grabbed Kara's hand. "Just hurts all over – what's wrong with me….do you think I caught something?" "We're working on that answer sweetie" Eliza said as she unpacked what was needed to take Kara's blood.

Kara looked down at the needle, "Mom, is that really necessary?" Eliza smiled, "Remember Kara I know how you don't like needles, I'm your mom – even though butterfly needles are usually used for people who it's hard to get blood from, I will use one on you. It's a tiny needle and you won't feel that much discomfort with its use." Kara gave Eliza a smile laced with a thank you. Alex sat on the side of the bed holding Kara's free hand while rubbing her arm as Eliza took the blood.

 **Chapter Eight**

"When was the last time you lost your powers Kara?" Eliza questioned. Alex and Kara shot each other a look. Alex swallowed hard – "last week." Eliza looked up at her two daughters with surprise in her eyes. With a controlled calmness she simply asked, "would either of you care to elaborate on that?" Kara felt too sick to answer so the job fell on Alex.

"Ummm, she kind of lost them when we were fighting this Alien and he…umm, he kind of attacked her." "Did anything happen while her powers were out?" "Yeah, right, ummm, she kind of got in a bad car accident and suffered several broken ribs and her right leg was broken in several places." Eliza with controlled emotions closed the case that held the sample of Kara's blood.

Looking from Alex to Kara with an ending focus on Alex since she was the spokesperson for the duo, she asked quietly "and when were you going to tell me this?" "Mom, we didn't want to worry you." Kara not wanting Alex to take on all the quiet anger from their mom, spoke up. "Mom it was my fault, I didn't want to worry you so I asked Alex not to tell you."

Still maintaining her anger Eliza continued in a quiet voice laced with anger, "do either one of you think that is fair to me?" Before either could answer Eliza continued "you are my daughters. Do you think it is fair that if something happened and I didn't know and God forbid you get deathly sick and something terrible happens including you passing away...I wouldn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Do either one of you think that is fair? Do either one of you think?"

Eliza got up from the chair. "I'm too angry right now to continue with this conversation. Right now I'm going down to the lab to see what your blood can tell me as to what is going on. While I'm gone, perhaps the two of you can think about what else you haven't told me and think about how selfish you both have been to keep me in the dark." Eliza turned and left the room.

Kara was first to speak, "wow she's angry." Alex looked at Kara – "you think so Sherlock, we are so deep sh….t in trouble." They both were silent for several minutes thinking about their mother's quiet display of anger. "Alex, do you think mom will forgive us?" "She has to, we're her daughters. However, from now on if we get a nose bleed we are sending her an email." "Hey Alex?" "Yeah Kara?" "How do you think mom will react when you tell her that you were almost drowned and would have been dead if Maggie and I had arrived a split second later?" "I won't tell if you don't Kara."

Several minutes passed. "Hey Alex – do you ever think about dying?" "Sometimes – I find you can't let the thought consume you or in essence you'll be experiencing a living death everyday. You just have to know that the possibility is always there and persist anyway."

"I would be hard pressed to go on living Alex if anything happened to you. I think about it everytime you go out on a mission." "Hey Kar, I feel the same way about you." "Yeah, but you have Maggie, you'll do okay. You will survive without me." Alex looked at Kara and realized that Maggie was right, Kara did feel she had been replaced. "Kara we need to talk about that thought you have of me being okay if you died."

Not knowing how else to approach the subject and having the benefit that Kara was sick in bed and couldn't escape answering her questions, Alex just directly asked "Kara, do you feel that I have replaced you with Maggie?" "In some ways….yeah Alex, I do…..but I understand and I'm happy for you. You and Eliza have given up so much for me…and Alex, I want you to be happy. Maggie makes you happy – you don't need me."

Alex responded, "so if you found someone that you love enough to want to share your life with them, I can expect that if I dropped dead, you would not care and wouldn't be devastated?" "Of course not Alex! You're my sister, no one could replace the love I have for you. The bond that we share. We grew up together, you know me more than anyone….I would be devastated if you died even if I had someone else in…..in…my….life."

Kara thought about what she had just said. "Kara….why would it be different for me? You just answered why your thoughts, of me not being devastated over losing you because I have Maggie are not true." "Yeah, I guess, I did."

Alex brushed her finger down Kara's cheek, "listen Kara, you are my sister and I love you with an unbreakable bond. I am different because of you – you've helped to make me who I am today. If something happened to you I will miss the sound of your voice, your touch, your essence. You crazy kid – don't you get it, you're irreplaceable."

"I'm….I'm sorry Alex, we just never seem to have time together anymore and I just figured…" "Yes you just figured wrong. So what do you say that sometimes we have movie night with Maggie included and sometimes we just have movie night with you and me. The main thing is that we have movie night where you and I are both present."

Alex continued, "Listen Kar, I'm sorry I did kind of forget your earth birthday and several other things I normally remember. It won't happen again and I will never, ever let your earth birthday go uncelebrated." Kara smiled "sorry I'm so much trouble Alex." "Hey you're my little sister – you need to remember that I will always be here for you. Now I want you to try and get some sleep while I go see what mom is up to in the lab."

Kara nodded her head, "hey Alex….thank you, please watch how you approach mom, wouldn't want to lose you from those daggers she was throwing at us when she left. However, when I'm feeling better, maybe we need to have a talk with mom – I think we owe her a big apology."

 **Chapter Nine**

"Hey mom", Alex said sheepishly as she entered the lab. Eliza's eyes were peeled to the microscope. She looked up at her eldest daughter. Alex continued, "sorry about earlier and not telling you what happened to Kara." "What other things have you not been telling me about that have happened to you Alex?" "Mom, all I can say is that Kara and I are both sorry and that it will never happen again. If we experience a nosebleed, we will let you know." Eliza smiled, "I take you at your word Alexendra – don't let me down." "Never" Alex replied.

"Find anything from the blood samples?" "Nothing that really provides me a clear cut answer. Her blood seems to hint at some type of toxin being present…but I need to take additional blood samples. C'mon let's check on your sister and in the process you can distract her while I obtain more blood.

As Eliza and Alex approached Kara's bed, Kara slowly opened her eyes and immediately focused on the black case she knew held Eliza's blood testing supplies. "We're here for more blood baby sister" Alex said jokingly trying to make Kara feel better about another needle stick. "Okay…that's fine, if it will make this hurt go away, I'll go through it…hey, it's hot in here…could…could you guys open a window?"

Eliza placed her hand on Kara's forehead. She was burning up. "Alex, keep an eye on Kara while I go get something to help bring that fever down." "Hey you, we leave you for 10 minutes and you go spiking a fever?" "Sorry….hey Alex, I really feel bad." Alex rubbed Kara's arm, "I know you do sweetheart, mom went to get something to bring that fever down."

Eliza walked back in the room and holding Kara up in a sitting position helped her swallow the pills. Alex helped her mom lay Kara back down. "Hey little sister, you've got to get better or all the food mom purchased in expectation of your visit will go to waste." Kara tried to give a smile "I don't think right now I could eat anything except maybe one of the jelly beans you gave me earlier – they wouldn't take up much room in my stomach."

"What jelly beans?" "The ones you gave me yesterday when you met up with me on the jogging path." "I never met up with you on the jogging path yesterday." Kara tried to remain focused. "Yeah Alex you did and you shared with me the jellybeans you were eating. Then you had to leave to go call Hank. When I got back home you were back talking with mom about her experiment."

"Kara, honey I don't know who you spoke with yesterday on the jogging path, but it wasn't me." Looking up at Eliza, Alex blurted out "oh my gosh, a shapeshifter!" Eliza covered her mouth to hide the sound of surprise coming from her lips. Alex felt her heart racing, "Kara, do you have any of the candy left that it gave you?" "Yeah, top dresser drawer."

Alex got up and quickly opened the drawer and saw the package of candy laying on top of Kara's shirt. Eliza quickly took the candy from Alex's hand. "Alex, I'll be in the lab starting the analysis on this to see if we can find out what Kara ingested. Whatever you do, don't leave your sister alone." "I won't mom. I'm going to call J'onn let him know what happened. Maybe he can help me shed some light on what's going on."

 **Chapter Ten**

"Yeah J'onn it evidently changed its form to look like me….but its uncanny that it knew Kara had gone for a walk and that I was with my mom." "It wouldn't be uncanny Alex if you have a bug in the house. Keep your doors locked and refrain from going out until I get up there with some agents. In the meantime Alex see what type of story your sister was working on and if she maybe made an enemy we don't know about." "Will do J'onn, I will be so glad to see you." "I should be there shortly, you tell our girl to hang in there, the DEO is on its way."

Alex felt a ton of relief when she ended the connection. Sitting back down by Kara's bed she could see Kara was definitely experiencing pain. "Kara, where does it hurt?" "You…you mean besides al…all over?" Alex closed her eyes trying to keep her emotions in check and not wanting to scare Kara anymore then she probably already was.

"Kara, I know this won't help the pain, but maybe this news will make you feel a little better. J'onn is on his way here with DEO agents (including poison experts) in tow. He wants you to know he is thinking about you. We all need you to hang on until they get here and we can find out what you ingested."

Alex grabbed Kara's hand, "Listen Kara I need to ask you some questions. You were working on a story before we left to visit mom – do you feel up to telling me a little about it?" Kara grabbed her stomach, "geez Alex, you want to know that now?" "It's important sweetheart." Kara took a couple of deep breaths.

"It was about Jonathan Starks." "The millionaire?" "Yeah, it seems he's been seen keeping shady company recently with a number of aliens. Snapper felt it may have to do with drug trafficking and asked me to check into it." "Well that might would explain all the attempts to keep you quiet."

"How….how soon before Hank gets here?" "They should be here shortly they are being dropped off by helicopter." "Ahhh…Alex this pain is getting worse, please, do you think mom has something that can help the pain?" "Kara, we need to be careful what we give you until we know what poison is in you. I know it hurts sweetheart but hang on, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Just hold my hand and breathe."

"Alex?" "Yeah Kara" "Think you could lay on the bed with me so I could at least hear your heart beat closer?" Alex smiled, and got up on the bed and laid beside her sister. Kara turned and snuggled in close to Alex." "That's right baby sister, you just close your eyes and concentrate on my heart beat."

 **Chapter Eleven**

Alex awoke to the sounds of several voices in the house one of them being J'onn's voice. She heard the voices coming closer and saw J'onn and Eliza in the doorway. Eliza grinned at the sight of Kara cuddled up beside her sister sleeping soundly with Alex's arm wrapped around her. "Only way she was able to sleep" Alex said grinning.

"How's she doing sweetie?" "She was in a lot of pain mom…..J'onn, I am so happy to see you and Kara was very relieved when she heard you were coming." "Always here for my girls" J'onn said as he watched Kara sleeping. He sighed, "People are always doing things to Kara – it's like watching a little puppy being kicked." Alex smiled "I know – but if this little puppy would just stop getting into things it would sure make life easier."

J'onn smiled, "well I do have my men scanning the house for bugs." Eliza smiled, "and I have found the poison that was used and the scientists that J'onn brought along are sure we can make an antidote. My only concern now is trying to make it and administer it before the poison can do any more damage." "Will her powers return after the antidote is given?" J'onn inquired. "With rest and sun, I would think so" Eliza replied.

Alex turned to J'onn, "by the way, I did get some additional information on the story Kara was working on. It had to do with Jonathan Stark the millionaire and Snapper's belief that…" J'onn continued "…that he was mixed up with drug trafficking. Yes, the story came out while you guys have been away. Mr. Stark was arrested late yesterday and is up on charges along with several of his alien helpers. Seems the story was being followed by several news sources, Catco being but one."

Eliza looked over at Kara – "does this mean the threats on her life will stop?" "This one should since the story is out and Mr. Stark can no longer hide behind his lies and alien helpers." As for the threats on Kara's life in general… she is the daughter of Alura Zor-El and so the threats on Kara's life will always be there….but this one is at least over." Giving Eliza a hug, J'onn continued, "let's go see if they've gotten that antidote finished yet."

Kara awoke feeling worse than before. The pain made her insides ache and burn. It was becoming hard to breathe. Alex was right beside her, holding on to her. "Alex?" "Yeah Kara." "Did they find the antidote yet?" "Just waiting for it to finish being made." Alex held her sister closer, "how are you holding up?" "It's getting harder to breathe Alex…and…and I'm scared." "Hey, I'm right here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, so you have nothing to be scared of….you understand?"

Kara weakly nodded as Eliza entered the room with Dr. Hamilton and an infusion pump. Dr. Hamilton looked down at her young patient and gently brushed her hand over Kara's hair, "Geez you guys get into trouble even on vacation, what would you do without me?"

Alex grinned, "Dr. Hamilton thank you so much for coming." "You two are my favorite patients you comprise the majority of my work." Eliza looked, "seems that maybe there are more stories I need to be informed of. " Alex just looked down at the floor. Once the pump was connected, Dr. Hamilton started the IV.

 **Chapter Twelve**

Kara opened her eyes and saw Alex, J'onn, Eliza and Dr. Hamilton. "Am I dead yet?" Eliza quickly got up from her chair wrapping her arms around Kara while Alex sat on the side of the bed. "No Kara you're not dead…but it was touch and go there for a while and your heart scared us several times during the infusions." "Infusions? How long have I've been out?" Alex still showing concern in her face responded "Two days."

Dr. Hamilton walked over and started taking readings, "how do you feel Kara?" "Kind of weak but the pain is gone and my head is clear. How long before my powers come back?" "Hold your horses SuperGirl" J'onn said with affection in his voice, "the world can wait for your powers to return, first you need to get stronger. I figure today is Tuesday, I don't want to see you back to work until Monday of next week," Looking at Alex he continued, "either of you."

Kara spoke up, "oh my gosh, I have to get back to Catco. I've got a story to finish up and…." Alex laughed, "hate to cut you off sis but the story you were working on is finished and mom called Cat and explained the situation and Snapper has been made aware that you will not return to work until Monday and Cat made it quite clear it was not a request but that she was informing him of an acceptable fact."

Next day, Kara and Alex at Eliza's instructions were sitting on the grass out in the sun. Kara's powers had returned but Eliza wanted her out in the sun as much as possible. "You know Alex, if you take away being poisoned, this has been one of the best vacations I've had. Alex kept her head laid on the grass looking up at the sky. "I agree."

Kara continued, "Alex thank you for the talk we had, you made me realize that my fears of you slipping away are fears I need not have." Alex smiled. Several minutes passed. "Hey Kara?" "Yeah Alex?" Alex sat up and looked at Kara – "Just want you to know how proud I am of you and how proud I am to be your big sister. You help to make my life complete and I don't want you to ever think otherwise." "Alex, I…"

"Shhhh, before you interrupt, let me finish. You need to know that if something happened to you I would be devastated. I want you to know that there is never a time you cannot call me when you need me and you are always welcomed to come over anytime you need to – that's why you have a key, although you really don't need one to get in. If you have a nightmare, I want to know about it. Most of all Kara, please know that when you leave on any mission, whether it's for Catco or the DEO, I worry, so please, please, please be careful and always come back home to me." Kara wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes, "I love you Alex." "Love you too Kara. Always will."

The End - Hope you enjoyed - Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
